Gods and Cosmology
The Gods are currently sealed away voluntarily for the sake of the world - they do not directly interact with their worshippers, their servants, or the multiverse in general. They do however still possess the power to pass along their magic to their worshippers, and being a cleric is certainly a strong possibility for anyone now that the Dwarves has passed along the secret to being so. A cleric of any alignment can worship any God - Gods are beyond good and evil, law and chaos. They are even above gender, but are most often called "He" but the dwarves which has stuck with the other races. So long as you follow their tenants and share their ideology, good and evil doesn't matter. Breaking tenants or sharing an entirely different ideology may result in no longer being able to tap into a God's divine power however. Histornia, God of Tradition Symbol An open tome made of solid stone. Tennants Histornia is the God of Tradition, and believes in both setting rules and customers for future generations to follow and adhering to what has gone on before. He does not believe that progress is bad, simply that one must consider both past, present and future into account before taking action. Servants of Histornia tend to be either history enthusiasts or those who simply love tradition. The Tennants of Histornia are as follows: *Follow the law of tradition unless doing so would go against the spirit of it. *Respect those who come after you. Pass on your knowledge, customs and history. *Family is important. Care for those of your own blood and will pass on your lineage. *Uncover lost histories when possible, but do not horde it - pass it along to the rest of the world. Plane and Servants Histornia's Plane of Sealing is The Astral Plane, a featureless expanse of white with the occassional jarring floating landmass or relic of what must have been there before. Most agree that this is what remains of the Universal Plane that all Gods once shared while they made the world, which would make it a fitting place for one so seeped in history and tradition to dwell. Most use the Astral Plane simply to travel from place to place, as it seeps into every facet of creation and acts as a great go between. There are many unusual and forgotten races that live there however, as time stops in the Astral Plane, making it a tempting place to go to achieve immortality. The Servants of Histornia are the Aeon's. Aloof for the most part, they focus most of all on making sure the Planes of Sealing do not come undone, and do not unintentionally damage the Material Plane in some way (such as bored Servants of other gods invading). They consider themselves above the trials and tribulations of the Matrial itself even in times of great crisis, as giving the mortal races a chance to make their own way was the entire point of the Sealing to begin with. They can barely even communicate with such races, speaking in strange tones that come not even close to true language. Domains Community, Knowledge, Magic, Protection, Repose Naturo, God of Beasts Symbol A fox holding a living sapling in its mouth. Tennants Though Naturo is given the monicker "God of Beasts", His influence extends from merely there. His true motivation is the balance between the natural world and civilization, and the treasuring over the natural world for its own sake. He does not hate cities, or feel that those that live in them are not living up to their potential. A city is just another den after all. Rather, his worshippers are promoted to live in their den, but also respect the dens and feeding places of His other, less ambitious servants such as the foxes, deer, birds, trees, mushrooms, and every other living thing that dots the world. Some worshippers take this to extremes, but extremes are not necessary - only respect is. The Tennants of Naturo are as follows: *Do not slay another living creature unnecessarily. Defense, food, shelter, ideology - these are reasons to slay an enemy, but never slay a creature to feel the thrill alone. *Make the world sustainable. Do not cut a tree without planting the seed of another. Do not burn what you can sow. *Re-use what you can - this prevents precious resources from going to waste. Plane and Servants Naturo's Plane of Sealing is Nirvana, also known as the Beast Lands. There the world is all rolling mountainsides, lush forests and glorious rivers. The world is wild, yet you could walk the forests with little harm. Creatures are rather passive, and content merely existing in such a place. To hunt is unnecessary as nuts seem to fall from the trees as you pass, and mushrooms sprout from the ground when you are hungry. It's described as a paradise, and though as with all things Nirvanna has its dark sides it is likely closer to it than any other plane. Naturo's servants are the Agathion. These beast like outsiders are kind to those they believe harbor good intent to the world, and fierce to those they do not. Usually even when angered they will merely get rude or perhaps revenge in some harmless way like a prank, but like all animals if truly pressed they will go into a frenzy and kill when necessary. Their primary purpose is simply to allow Nirvana to flourish by keeping out those that mean it harm, but they also entertain guests who mean no harm. Very rarely they will seek out those on the Material Plane with speaking spells to warn them of some harm that would befall nature, but for the most part they are content where they are. Domains Animal, Charm, Healing, Plant, Weather